blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ekoro
More information about Ekoro is available on the Gal*Gun Wiki. Ekoro is a deuteragonist of Inti Creates' Gal*Gun rail shooter series and one of the first two Extra Characters introduced to Blaster Master Zero in the Version 1.2 update on June 1, 2017. She was announced alongside the "Destroyer Mode" playthrough style for Jason (made available to all players upon patch release) and Gunvolt (made available for download/sale the previous month). For the Nintendo 3DS and Switch release, she was originally made available for free for one month after release, then priced at USD $1.99 afterward. She and Gunvolt are bundled free with the Steam release. Appearances & Synopses ''Blaster Master Zero'' As with all other Extra characters, no story cutscenes are given to explain Ekoro's appearance in the Underground, nor her acquisition of Sophia III (or Sophia Zero, should the player meet the requirements to access Area 9). Sophia III's primary palette becomes an angelic pastel pink and white, but its performance is otherwise unchanged. Life Capsules are changed to hearts, Life Ups are changed to angel wings, major item pickup sound effects are changed to natively synthesized versions of Gal*Gun stage clear chimes, and explosions from ordnance and defeated monsters are changed into clouds of hearts. Jason's additional subweapons and the Energy Guard are turned into dummy pickups, offering no benefit to Ekoro but counting towards the item completion rate. They are shaded in greyscale in the same manner as Jason's Life Ups/Energy Guard in Destroyer Mode. Gameplay Changes Ekoro's arsenal in both top-down and side-scrolling modes behaves the closest to Jason's, with straightforward replacements for the Gun and top-down subweapons that cover all the bases. The most drastic top-down mode difference is that the Gun Meter and subweapon ammo counts are folded into a single Heart Gauge that can be recharged with Gun or Ammo Capsules, or slowly over time (but not while in side-scrolling mode or aboard Sophia). Ekoro is immune to fall damage/fall death in side-scrolling mode, has twice Jason's jump height, and can float horizontally after a jump by pressing and holding the B button and moving left or right. As of the Version 1.4 update, she can also use the "Call SOPHIA" button to rapidly regroup. Desert Angel Ekoro's twin love pistols serve as her Gun replacement and primary mode of attack. In side-scrolling mode, she can fire off up to 3 Love Arrows at once that can fully traverse the screen. In top-down mode, this rapid-fire capability is expanded to 6 arrows (with the caveat that they originate from alternating barrels, resulting in minor vertical and diagonal shot drift), or the Y button may be held and released to charge and fire a terrain and target-piercing energy heart. bank.]] Homing Shot Ekoro's default subweapon out of her initial three. Rapid-tapping or holding the A button fires off homing pulse bullets that pass through terrain and deal roughly the same damage output as Love Arrows. Though it is denoted as having a 1 HG cost, one notch of Heart Gauge will actually yield 4 bullets. Up to 10 Homing Shots may be on screen at once, though achieving the input cap usually requires a deficit of enemies on screen. Angelic Grenade A hybrid of the Grenade Bomb and Flash Bomb with a 1 HG cost. Targets within the normal Grenade blast radius take damage as expected, but those outside and still on-screen wind up "lovestruck," temporarily stunned with hearts bubbling overhead for the duration. Ekoro Kick A melee subweapon with a 2 HG cost. Ekoro delivers a forward flying kick propelling her roughly 5 blocks, through enemies and over hazardous terrain. Doki Doki Field An ultimate subweapon gained by picking up the cherub on the floating island near the top of Area 1 (in the same spot as Gunvolt and Shovel Knight's extra weapons). This 5 HG weapon challenges players to "give euphoria to mutantkind! Find their weak spot and fire that Ecstacy Shot!" Mercifully for the game's ESRB E/CERO A/PEGI 7+ rating, this merely translates to giving the player 10 seconds to operate a free-aim cursor in the same manner as Jason's Remote Blast subweapon and rapidly tap the A Button to fire at mutants on screen. Unlike Remote Blast, damage is dealt immediately, but time is slowed to half speed rather than stopped, leaving Ekoro vulnerable to advancing enemies and gunfire (either will end the mode if they connect with her). Doki Doki Field may also be ended prematurely with a press of the B Button. Enemies damaged by Doki Doki Field shots may be lit up with katakana denoting that a "Weak!" or "Weakest!" point has been hit, though most do not boast obvious notation for which parts of their sprites count as these points. Trivia * Ekoro is styled after her appearance in Gal*Gun: Double Peace, but the Gal*Gun series would not arrive on a Nintendo system until Gal*Gun 2 was released for the Nintendo Switch on March 15, 2018. * Like Gunvolt, Ekoro has no weapon capable of breaking Area 4's blue rocks. Category:Characters Category:Blaster Master Zero